


You Make Falling in Love Easy

by DisasterLesbean



Series: Our Lives Together [1]
Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Post-Canon, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterLesbean/pseuds/DisasterLesbean
Summary: If Molly had been told in senior year that she’d willingly go to pride with Annabelle and Hope she would have laughed. Now, she just tugs Amy towards their respective girlfriends.





	1. Molly

Life changes without Amy. She knew it would, they both did. It doesn’t prepare her for what life is really like without her other half. They still text and skype when they can but it’s not the same. Amy thinks it’s a good thing, growing on their own but not totally apart. 

Molly finds herself agreeing with Amy after a few weeks. They’re terrible without Amy but everything is new. It’s new that she isn’t in high school, new without Amy by her side, new in that she finally feels like a part of her life. She’s spent more time with Jared and Annabelle than she ever thought she would.

Just a few weeks ago she would have rather choked on a grapefruit than have talked to Jared but now she seeks him out. They aren’t dating but they aren’t not dating. She isn’t sure what she wants with him and he hasn’t asked. 

Annabelle was a surprise. After driving her home she started texting Molly. She didn’t think Annabelle was capable of conversation beyond boys but Molly has been wrong for a long time. For once, she’s happy she’s wrong.

Annabelle (7:13) you wanna room together

She hasn’t thought they got that close. Somehow they went from avoiding each other to roommates in prospect. She doesn’t really know Annabelle. She doesn’t know her cleaning habits, her sleep schedule, her take on a chore wheel. If she rooms with anyone she supposes she wouldn’t know.

Molly (7:15) Depends. Are you clean and how do you feel about chores?

Annabelle (7:17) should have known  
Annabelle (7:17) i do live in a house i’m not a wild animal.

Molly (7:22) Does that mean yes?

Annabelle (7:22) christ, yes

Molly (7:22) Then yes.

Annabelle (7:25) i get the feeling this isn’t gonna go as planned

It doesn’t. Annabelle is a cleaner roommate than she’d given her credit for but she’s not as clean as Molly would prefer. She’s out late usually but she is considerate when she gets back and tries to be quiet. She’ll eat Molly’s food but she always replaces it. 

“A fucking chore wheel?” Annabelle is bouncing between scowling at the wheel or Molly.

“I thought it would be a fair approach to the expectations of each of us.”

“It’s not happening.” 

“Without a chore wheel how will we balance-“

“It’s not the downfall of civilization. It’s just a wheel.”

“The wheel was one of the most important inventions of humankind.”

“A shitty homemade chore wheel isn’t about to feed our village Molly. Mankind will be fine.” Molly feels her eye twitch, she knows Annabelle is baiting her and she refuses to back down. “Slow it down. We’ll compromise. Instead of a shitty passive aggressive chore wheel let’s talk it out.”

“It’s not shitty.”

“It looks like you made it in a bedazzle workshop.” Annabelle stops herself at Molly’s expression and lets out a loud breath. “Fine, sorry, it’s not terrible. I hate chore wheels though. I know you love winning but let this slide for the sake of roommate peace. We can compromise.”

After years on the debate team Molly resents compromise or any form of backing down. However, Annabelle’s asking her to. She told herself she’d be better at listening to her friends after she realized she’d been bullying Amy into doing whatever she wanted.

“What’s that expression?” Annabelle looks suspicious as she yanks the chore wheel off the wall without Molly’s agreement.

“We’re friends.” She says it like it’s a surprise because it is. She’d spent the summer texting Annabelle and hanging out with her but it didn’t really register she thought of her as a friend.

“Yeah, no shit. Why do you think I asked to room with you? I trust you not to steal my socks while I’m sleeping.”

“A high bar.”

“The highest.” Molly lets the silence fall over them comfortably. Annabelle takes off her shoes and slides her bag under her bed. 

So they are friends, friends and roommates. Molly thought she could plan life out but it isn’t that simple. She still plans to stay on her educational and career route, hitch in the plans be damned.

“I can’t believe you didn’t know you were friends.” Amy is lounging on her bed, the laptop on the floor and her head hanging over the edge of her bed. 

“You didn’t know where to put it so I wouldn’t be judging.”

Amy, who bore the brunt of Molly’s jokes since she’d told her about Hope, just sighs instead of arguing. “How’s Jared?” She appreciates Amy’s sensitivity with the question. She makes it easy to shrug off, ignore the actual question.

“He’s fine. I decided not to pursue him.”

“Oh? Pursue? I didn’t know we were rich victorians in the market for young strapping men.” 

“I know you’re joking but it’s gross to even hear you say that.”

“You okay about it?”

“Yeah, I realized we’re good as friends but that’s it. I don’t really have any deeper feelings for him.”

Annabelle’s key scrapes against the door before she lets herself in. It annoyed Molly at first that she always misses and scrapes at their door but she realized it’s Annabelle’s way of letting her know she’s coming in. 

“I got food.” She has takeout.

“Hey Annabelle.”

“Hey Amy, how’s Africa?”

Annabelle probably wasn’t expecting the smile and burst of excitement from her question. “It’s amazing.”

Annabelle talks to Amy and they eat together. It’s the first time they really talked to each other more than greetings. Amy talks about Africa and asks Annabelle about school, more uncomfortably about boys and gets a laugh out of Annabelle for it. 

Molly admires the way Annabelle laughs. It’s a whole journey. She doesn’t just laugh at everything, she reserves them. She stores them away for the right time, the right joke. Her whole face scrunches up with the laugh. It’s not just hollow sounds but genuine humor. 

Amy gives Molly a weird look she can’t decipher so she just shrugs and goes back to eating while Annabelle complains about one of her coworkers. 

Amy texts her more.

It’s not that they didn’t text, they did everyday, but there was a definite gap of texts. They were both busy and neither held it against the other. It seems like Amy is always texting her now. Always asking her about Jared and Nick and her relationships. 

When her phone buzzes, she expects a text from Amy. It’s late for Molly, just past twelve, but Amy is up sporadically. It’s not a text but a phone call, she is surprised to see Annabelle’s name when she knows the girl is at a party.

“Annabelle?”

“Molly.” She drags her name out longer than it is, adding syllables where they have no place. She’s definitely drunk. “I know you’re busy with studying. You are good at that, the studying I mean.”

“Are you okay?”

The pause before the answer sets Molly’s nerves off. “I’m just. They left me and I’m not really sure where I am.”

“Send me a ping of your location.”

Annabelle laughs but it isn’t the kind that Molly likes. It’s more of a bitter snort. “Guess Triple A needs roadside assistance.” Molly wants to go back in time and dropkick past her for ever calling Annabelle that.

“Don’t you dare. It’s a fucked up nickname and I’m more than happy to get you.” She can’t kick her past self’s ass but she’ll kick Annabelle’s if she calls herself it again. 

“M’ sorry.” She hasn’t spent a lot of time near drunk people and doesn’t know how to handle Annabelle’s mood swings. She usually doesn’t experience mood swings. The only time she’s seen her vulnerable was when she drove Molly home after The Party and once during big hero six. 

“Stay on the phone with me? Just so I know you’re alright?”

“Yeah.” It’s soft, almost too quiet for Molly to hear, but she hears it.

She speeds outrageously until she reaches the location Annabelle dropped her. Annabelle is sitting on the curb looking drunker than she’s ever seen her. She’s in shorts and a tank even though it’s cold out. She looks up when Molly approaches and squints against the lights.

She gets out of the car and walks over to Annabelle who unsuccessfully tries to stand. She helps her into the passenger seat and buckles her in. She tosses her hoodie over Annabelle’s lap not willing to struggle to get her into it. She turns up the heater and sets back off towards their apartment.

“Thanks. I’m sorry I interrupted your studying.” Annabelle’s head is lolled against the seat. Loose like she doesn’t have the strength to keep it up. It causes Molly to tighten her hands on the wheel. She doesn’t know why anyone would want to drink enough to lose the ability to keep her head up but it terrifies her.

“Don’t be. Why didn’t you call a lyft?”

“Didn’t trust them not to steal my socks.” Her tone is joking but Molly hears the truth. She’s alone and incredibly drunk and didn’t feel comfortable alone in a car with a stranger. She’s angry that Annabelle couldn’t even call a lyft and feel safe but she’s pleased she called Molly.

“I’m glad you called me. I don’t care what I’m doing or what time it is, call me. Please.” She tacks on the please for Annabelle’s sake but she’s met with an odd expression. She isn’t sure what Annabelle is thinking and she hasn’t said anything. “Why were you alone? I thought you went out with people?”

“People suck. Back home I could count on my friends if I got too drunk. They all just bailed to fuck off and party more.”

“People don’t tell you how much changes in college.”

She helps Annabelle into bed, takes off her shoes setting them aside. She doesn’t touch her socks and when she tries to reclaim her hoodie Annabelle burrows further into it. She hopes she gets it back vomit free.

The next day Annabelle is hungover. Extremely hungover. Molly sets a water bottle and aspirin before heading out to class.

After that, things change.

Annabelle doesn’t party as much, spending some nights with her. She tries watching documentaries with Molly but quickly finds she can’t stand them. Instead, they alternate between shows they like. She starts studying with Molly at the library but not as often as Molly studies. She even gets Molly to go to parties with her.

The sheer amount of time she spends with Annabelle becomes ridiculous. It’s only rivaled by the time she used to spend with Amy. That’s when it really starts. Somewhere between their first drive together and Annabelle leaning against her on her bed as they watch captain marvel on a beat up laptop. 

She notices a lot more about Annabelle. She’s blunt but not cruel. She like to party and drink but it doesn’t define her. She’s smart, way smarter than Molly still has a grasp on. Her sense of humor is sharp enough to cut Molly sometimes but her compassion is just as big. She doesn’t apologize often but she always does if she offends Molly. She’s rarely seen her apologize to anyone else. 

She hates pretzels but buys them since she knows Molly likes them. She goes an extra ten minutes out of her way to get Indian take out that Molly likes. 

She’s stunning. 

That is what knocks the sense into her.

One day in late April when the heat is kicking back up and Annabelle is back in shorts, Molly’s brain stalls. It stalls like it did the first time Nick smiled at her. Not near her, not because he’s the kind of guy that smiles, but because she did something that made him smile. It takes a while to restart her brain and Annabelle is grinning at her. She needs to talk to Amy because what the fuck was that.

“Amy!”

“Molly why the yelling?” Amy looks ruffled and recently awoken. 

“Remember when you came out to me?”

She looks like a deer in the headlights. “God that was awful.”

“It wasn’t, you were and are amazing. You told me about aristocats.”

“Yes?”

“Was that the first time you realized?”

“No, there were a lot of characters and people in hindsight. It’s just that you caught me watching the movie is why I told you then.”

Molly thought she’d been careful not to fall into the abyss of heteronormativity. Amy had come out to her and it opened a serious observation and self reflection. She knew it was important to figure herself and her sexuality out. She’d gauged her feelings on women and found nothing romantic or sexual. She considered Michelle Obama, Beyoncé, even Amy. None of them inspired any feelings beyond standard love and admiration.

She missed the memo at some point.

“Molly.” Amy is past her just woken up funk and is looking at her knowingly. It reminds her of when Gigi ratted her out. Amy’s gentle acceptance and Molly’s denial. Except she can’t really deny this. She was worried about Amy’s response but she shouldn’t have been. It was a needless worry. She should have known better but her stomach has been going in knots since Annabelle crashed into her heteronormative bubble.

“Amy.” Amy’s answering smile is big and beaming, too vibrant considering that she still has hair in tangles.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” She looks around the room, settling on a pile of Annabelle’s notes. She’d taken off to get them coffees and to take a break. She’d unnecessarily brushed against Molly on her way out which sent her spiraling to skype Amy.

“Are you gonna do something about that lovestruck look?”

“Are you gonna do something about that number in your phone?”

“Touché, I see we’re a bit touchy about it.”

“It’s just...how did I not know? You’re my lesbian best friend I feel like I should have known.”

“Maybe you were just waiting for the right girl. So, what should I address your sexuality as now?”

“Labels are contrived concepts meant to pin people into boxes that we can’t conform to.” At Amy’s look she laughs. It took Amy a while to feel comfortable with an identity and to choose lesbian and it was the line she’d use whenever Molly asked. Annabelle comes in with the coffees. Molly’s is just how she likes her iced coffee, less ice and more coffee with soy milk, and Annabelle’s is already half gone. She knows she got an iced coffee as well but she uses more cream than Molly. 

“What’s so funny? Did you already tell her about Hope?”

“What about Hope?” Amy leans forward giving away any act of noninterest.

“She’s gonna crash here next week.”

“Oh, interesting.” Amy scrunches her face and looks away from them embarrassed.

“Just text her. It’s killing me that you haven’t and I know it’s killing you.”

“Sure.” She can see Amy cut off her response now that Annabelle’s here but she hears it anyways. She nods to Amy, yes she isn’t one to judge when she’s living with her crush. 

From enemy to crush. Molly wonders what would have happened if she hadn’t been in that stall, hadn’t had her realization and gone to the party. She’s eternally glad she did.

“Bi, by the way.”

“Huh?”

“To answer your question.”

“Ohhhhh. Nice, I’m proud of you. We can kick ass at some LGBT trivia.” She can feel Annabelle’s eyes on her but she ignores them.

“I could have done that before.” Amy gives her a skeptical look. “The history section for sure.” 

“I gotta go, Penelope just poked her head in. Text me.” Penelope definitely didn’t poke her head in but Molly can take a cue.

“See you, remember your geometry.” Amy scowls at the now familiar sign off before Molly shuts the laptop.

Annabelle is looking down at her notes, finger tracing along the lines. Her legs are crossed casually and she’s drinking her coffee. She looks up and catches Molly’s eye, an eyebrow arching and a smug smile in place. “Bi huh?” 

“Yeah.”

“Telling Hope you really are Amy’s wife is gonna be brutal.” Molly ignores that Annabelle and Hope apparently text.

“Amy and I aren’t together.” She rolls her eyes but she wants Annabelle to know that it’s true.

“Not your type?” She knows the look Annabelle has now. She’s seen it tossed to Nick and Dick Splinter. The easy smile, the way she’s leaning forward towards Molly. Molly tries to fight the brain stall and power forward. She likes to think she’s better at flirting than Amy but she’s also never had Annabelle’s full attention like this.

“I’m not sure I have a type.” 

“Sure you do. You just gotta think about the people you like and look at the similarities.” Annabelle stands up and tosses her coffee in the trash. “I’ll make it easy, when’d you first realize you’re bi? Or rather, the first girl you had feelings for?”

Molly wants to say that it’s her. She wants to tell her it’s the friendship between them. Not exactly an easy friendship because they fight and disagree and are very different on a lot of things but it’s a strong one. It’s one Molly cherishes. She wants to say it’s realizing that Annabelle is beautiful in a new way. Beautiful in a way that instead of just striking admiration strikes butterflies and a buzzing feeling. She wants to say it’s the way Annabelle’s touches affect her. 

So she does. 

She does because she isn’t a coward, she does because Annabelle hasn’t stopped smiling and is edging closer to her, she does because she wants to.

“You.” Simple, one word, not a lot of game. When Annabelle bites her lip and looks pleased, she thinks maybe it was enough game.

“Thank god, I was worried I was going to have to fight off some random for you.” Annabelle is standing above her, intention clear. Molly leans back, giving Annabelle room to lean down. 

“I didn’t think you fought.”

“For you? Always.” Annabelle’s lips are soft, softer even than she’d expected. She logically knew women’s lips would be softer than men’s but she didn’t realize how soft _Annabelle’s_ would be. She doesn’t have a lot of kissing experience but she has some to compare it to. It blows them all out of the water. She isn’t sure if it’s because it’s Annabelle who’s hand is cupped gently on her jaw, or if it’s because of the build up of her crush, but she doesn’t want to stop kissing her. 

“When’d you know?” Whether she means when Annabelle knew she wasn’t straight or when she realized she liked Molly she leaves up to her.

“When you asked me how I felt about chores.”


	2. Amy

She doesn’t handle the Hope situation as gracefully as she could have. She knows this, Molly knows this, Hope knows this, fuck probably even the woodpecker at her house knows it. She messes up and instead of fixing it she decides to avoid it.

She should have texted Hope like the day she got her number. She didn’t and then the days pile up. She meant to text her before she left for Africa but next thing she knows she is in Africa and the number sat unused. With each day the anxiety only built further. 

After two months passes she figures it is too late to text Hope but she never stops thinking about the number. She plugs it into her phone but she still keeps the paper. She looks at it sometimes and remembers the look in Hope’s eyes when she gave it to her. Daring, worried, interested. She kicks herself over not texting Hope before it was too late. 

She can’t stop thinking about the bathroom incident, the burn of embarrassment stops her fingers from pressing send. Hope had come by, she had made the move Amy couldn’t, but Amy is still stalled by her own anxieties and fears.

It doesn’t help the last time Amy tried to pursue someone she had to watch her shove her tongue down someone else’s throat.

Remembering the turn from elation to devastation still stings. Seeing entwined legs and knowing who it would be before she even surfaced. It still hurt.

She doesn’t think Hope is messing with her or playing her but the fear of making a fool of herself again keeps her from being brave.

She is scared of making a move towards Hope but she knows Hope is wrong about her. While she finds it difficult to keep her shit together and be any semblance of smooth with women, she isn’t meek. She fought for gender neutral bathrooms despite the resistance of the school. She nearly got into a fist fight in sophomore year when a bunch of students decided to pick on a freshman. She isn’t a coward but she is when it comes to pretty women.

She didn’t want Ryan to happen again. She doesn’t know how she could survive it.

“It is happening again though.” Molly is drawing, a new hobby she’d picked up. Amy is pretty sure she picked it up from Annabelle who has a habit of doodling during class. “You put off talking to her, took the easy way out, and are now crushing from afar.”

“Damnit.” Because Molly is right. She did the same thing. “It’s too late to text her.”

“It’s never too late Amy. Trust me if Hope is even halfway worth you she’s still waiting on that text.” While Molly has been curious about Hope and her, she isn’t the biggest fan of Hope herself. She supports Amy’s relationships and ventures but doesn’t trust the woman who’d picked on Amy for years.

She is happy in Botswana. Making tampons and interacting with the women is exciting. She’s glad she decided to take the gap year. Other than Hope, everything in her life is going well. She misses Molly but they talk enough that Amy is okay. She made new friends through the program she knows could last for life. She even befriended her boss Penelope. 

Then the last thing she expects happens.

“Hey.” Gigi’s voice drones out from her bed. Her bed in Africa, where Gigi is. Amy stares at the woman too stunned to even exclaim.

“How?”

“She said my name three times in the mirror.” 

“Who?” Gigi’s eyes slide over to the small mirror in the room and back over to her. “What are you doing here Gigi?” 

“I missed you.”

“So you flew to Africa?”

“Who said I flew?”

Amy (3:42) Gigi is here help

Molly (4:02) IN AFRICA?

Amy (4:02) Where else  
Amy (4:03) She hasn’t moved in seven minutes I don’t know what to do

Molly (4:05) There is someone who knows.

Jared (4:05) M said u needed help

Amy (4:06) Gigi is on my bed

“Does it bother you I’m here?” Amy can’t help the yelp that escapes her. Gigi is next to her now after barely breathing for ten minutes. 

“Not really I would just like to know why. Also how.”

“I missed you.” Amy can’t really argue that.

“I missed you too.” She hadn’t expected to miss Gigi, she hardly knows her, but she feels comfortable with her. Not exactly safe, not when she’s toting drugged fruit and explosives at any given moment, but comfortable. 

“I know. Let’s go feed some lions.” 

“We can’t just feed lions.” 

Gigi finds lions. Amy nearly gets eaten trying to keep Gigi from getting eaten. Another reason why Gigi isn’t the safest friend to have. Amy honestly doesn’t know how she found lions so quick and is too scared to ask. 

“I didn’t think your girlfriend was gonna come out to visit you.” Penelope looks amused. She probably had an encounter with Gigi and isn’t sure what to think. Penelope’s between Amy and her bed so she’d like this to be a fast conversation. Knowing her way day is going it’ll take hours.

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“My mistake, she just said you were having relationship issues and I assumed.” 

Amy’s voice cracks with embarrassment. “Any issues I have definitely aren’t with her.” 

“That’s good to hear. Have a good night Amy.” Penelope smiles and gives her a two finger salute before leaving.

Amy drags her feet into her room. Gigi’s already laying on her bed, Amy’s phone in her hand. “Gigi.” She really hopes Gigi isn’t doing what Amy thinks she is.

“I’m not texting her Romeo.” Her fingers are still lazily dragging across Amy’s screen.

“Then what are you doing?”

“Looking at your candy crush score.” It’s embarrassing how much time she’s put into that game and she feels herself choke out an awkward laugh ready to defend herself. “It’s honestly a turn on.”

Oh.

Gigi’s in the bathroom when her computer chimes. She grabs her shirt from the floor and slips it on, running a hand through her hair to try and fix it.

“Stop pouting I’m trying to study.” Annabelle’s distant voice greets her. She can see Molly and assumes Annabelle is on her own bed. 

“You fucking liar.” Molly’s laugh is throaty and sets Amy’s alarms off. She’s seen that look, heard that laugh before. It’s like when she’d make fun of Nick. “I know you’re taking a buzzfeed quiz.” The nose crinkle Molly adds only further confirms her suspicions and holy shit. Holy shit! She wants to scream at Molly but can’t with Annabelle there and Gigi in her bathroom. Holy shit!

“You don’t know me Molly.”

“Oh really?” It’s her challenging tone and entirely more flirty than she’s ever hear Molly sound. Holy shit! “Show me your laptop then.”

“A lady doesn’t flash her personal business.” She looks around to see if Gigi is seeing this or if Amy really is going crazy. Annabelle is flirting back!

The smile that works its way on Molly’s face is one that Amy could have gone without seeing. It’s lovesick and more than a little dirty. “So what vegetable are you?”  
Amy can’t take anymore of this and clears her throat, Molly’s attention snaps to her and she beams. “Amy!” She doesn’t dim when she realizes Amy picked up, the smile just changes. It doesn’t lose its love but thankfully the mischievous quirk fades. 

“Hey, what’s up?”

“I had to make sure Gigi didn’t kill you or something.” Amy’s ears tinge because something definitely happened but she isn’t about to tell Molly that when her best friend is apparently mooning over her roommate.

The call lasts about half an hour and isn’t much different then their usual calls. Except it changes everything for Amy. It changes her perception of Molly. Molly, who she assumed was straight after years of Amy being out. Molly, who is most certainly not straight. She thought at first Molly was intentionally not telling her but figures out throughout the call that Molly just hasn’t realized yet. 

“It was broccoli by the way.” Annabelle murmurs to Molly on her way out to a party. Molly mouths broccoli to herself with confusion and disgust but still laughs.

“I knew it.”

So no, Molly doesn’t know. Not yet at least. Amy doesn’t want to force anything, it should come naturally. It does make her face her own issues.

Gigi eventually leaves the bathroom and causes Molly’s head to explode when she pulls Amy into a long breathless kiss. 

“Don’t let fear stop you.” 

She hears a lot about it from Molly until Penelope blessedly pops in and tells her it’s time to work.

That day, she thumbs the note and thinks about Hope’s smile. 

When Molly calls her freaking out and tells her she’s bi, Amy decides to take her own leap.

Amy (2:02) Hey  
Amy (2:02) Shit it’s Amy

She tosses her phone away from her, not wanting to see whether or not Hope responds or how long it will take. Her leg is jumping and she wants to bite her nails but her break is up. She goes back to work and tries not to throw up. She can’t stop thinking about it and Emily, another volunteer, even asks if she’s okay. She poorly keeps her calm until she gets off work. The family she’s staying with picks up on her anxiety and waves her off dinner. She turns her phone back on and sees six texts from Molly, one from Gigi, and one from Hope. 

She opens the one from Gigi first.

Gigi (4:12) be hnst

She sputters and opens Hope’s text.

Hope (3:32) finally nerd

Amy presses her fingers into her thigh, trying to control her reaction at Hope’s response. She’d expected no response first and foremost. If Hope did text back after all this time Amy thought she’d be more accusatory.

Hope (6:56) just so you know i gave you my number to text me 

Amy (6:56) Sorry

Hope (6:57) don’t be, you’re texting me aren’t you? 

Amy feels herself blush and curses Hope for being able to do that half a world away. 

Amy (6:57) How’s backpacking?

Hope (7:03) good  
Hope (7:03) i’m actually crashing with annabelle next week

Amy (7:04) And Molly

Hope (7:12) pretty sure i’m crashing with a and molly is only letting it happen cus she’s whipped

Amy (7:12) RIGHT? What is that about??

Hope (7:15) makes a bit of sense

Amy (7:15) How? I never saw it coming until a few weeks back

Hope (7:21) in annabelle’s defense you two never notice when someone is into you

Isn’t that a loaded statement. Amy covers her mouth and leans forward unsure how to respond. Molly sends her another text so she switches over hoping her best friend can help her out. She drops her phone when she sees the texts.

You kissed her!” Amy doesn’t bother answering her texts and goes straight to calling her. 

“One of us has to be capable of talking to women.”

“I’m capable.” 

“Gigi made out with you and you shook her hand.”

“That’s...not my fault.”

“Keep telling yourself that Amy.”

“Anyways, how was it?” 

“Like I should have been doing it for months.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah.” Molly‘s reply is soft and wistful. “We gotta get you laid.” 

“Geez Molly.” 

“Am I wrong?” 

She thinks of Gigi and she’s pretty sure that’s not what Molly means. “I’m working on it.”

“What does that mean?” Molly’s voice is ecstatic. Amy’s pretty sure Molly already knows what she means.

“I texted her.”

“And? Don’t hold out on me.”

“She might have hinted she’s interested in me and I might be figuring out how to reply to that.”

“No duh she’s into you!” Molly is yelling now and Amy takes the phone off her ear. “She gave you her number after you threw up on her. There’s no misinterpreting that.”

“I waited a long time to text her.”

“Enough excuses Amy, woman up and tell her how you feel. Or play it cool. Just play it some way. Also, you text back immediately and she’s probably noticed you waiting.”

A curl of anxiety circles her navel. “Thanks Molly.” 

Molly ignores her dry sarcasm. “I gotta go.”

“Uh oh, I’m afraid I have to inform you that you’ve developed an Annabelle voice.”

“You would too if you had her on top of you.” That is a statement that Amy needs more elaboration on but Molly hangs up without hearing Amy’s indignant response. 

Amy (7:32) Right

Hope (7:34) so how’s africa 

Texting Hope becomes routine. Since she finally sent that first text they text every day. She realizes she doesn’t really know Hope despite having gone to school with her most of their lives. She adds Hope on all her social media platforms as well. 

Their use of social media is different but they both like the other’s. Amy’s twitter is mostly political. She follows activist groups, LGBT groups, celebrities with outspoken opinions. She writes her own posts and argues against others. Her twitter is a flood of activity even though she isn’t on it as much since of the workload and shoddy internet. Hope follows celebrities for updates and rarely posts on twitter.

Conversely, Hope’s instagram is updated daily while Amy barely touches hers. Hope posts pictures of her travel, food, and selfies. They’re all well shot and Amy learns Hope is talented with a camera. They both send each other posts through various social media platforms. Due to their schedules not always aligning sometimes Amy wakes up to an explosion of posts from Hope. 

Molly calls her when Hope arrives like a good best friend. 

“You two just need to bone the tension is too much.” Molly cuts in after Amy had been smooth for once and made Hope laugh. She takes back mentally calling her a good best friend.

“You’re one to talk.” Annabelle laughs at Hope’s defensive response.

She learns more about Hope and she thinks Hope learns more about her. Amy’s attraction to Hope grows beyond just the bathroom incident and odd chemistry they share into a more genuine relationship. She likes the Hope she didn’t know, the Hope not a lot of people know.

That Hope texts Amy at four in the morning about how necessary libraries are to society and how the attempts to get rid of them are a pitfall for humanity. The Hope she gets to know is far more into music, specifically older music, than she thought. Hope isn’t nerdy or dorky but she is definitely bookish. She thought because of the mean girl attitude Amy saw throughout most of their schooling years she’d be more shallow. While Hope knows she’s beautiful and she’s confident in her looks she’s never shallow. 

“I can’t believe you kept it.” Hope’s laugh isn’t cruel. 

“I know it’s cheesy.” Amy has to fight the urge to facepalm. She isn’t sure why she told Hope she still has the paper with her number.

“No, no, no, I love it. It’s cute.”

Their conversations are definitely more than just friends. Hope flirts as often as she breathes and Amy has become comfortable flirting back. It’s usually a train wreck and makes Amy cringe but for some reason Hope loves it. They don’t address what they are. They don’t make any promises considering they aren’t even on the same continent and only have one fumble between them. It doesn’t stop the possibility or the flirting, the _until_ hangs over their conversations. Until Amy is back, until they see each other again.

It isn’t pressure and it doesn’t stress Amy out. It’s not an expectation of what they’ll be but a mutual understanding. They like each other, they’ll see where it goes. Amy hopes it goes well.

Molly is at the airport when she arrives. Shockingly, Annabelle isn’t. Molly and Amy spend the night just the two of them like before. Amy feels like she’s back home. No matter how much she loved her time in Botswana or whatever happens between Hope and her, Molly will always be her home. 

They wake up crashed out on Molly’s bed to the sound of a picture being taken. Annabelle shows no remorse and smiles wider than Amy had seen at school. She bites her lip trying to tone down the smile and jerks her head towards the door. 

Hope.

She’s standing in the doorway with her fingers loosely holding onto the straps of her backpack. She sets it down and shoves her hands into her pockets. “Long time no see.” 

Amy trips standing up as her leg had still been underneath Molly’s chest. Annabelle brushes passed her and slides into the spot she vacated. “Could you guys grab some coffees? Molly is gonna be wrecked.” It’s an excuse Amy will gladly take.

“Of course.” Amy walks over to Hope and they awkwardly look at each other before Hope lets out a laugh, shakes her head, and opens the door for them to leave.

“Christ, we weren’t that bad.” She hears Annabelle mutters as she leaves. 

“You’re here.” She looks over at Hope in amazement. She had planned on visiting Hope before the semester started but she didn’t think Hope would beat her to it. It’s hard to wrap her mind around the fact Hope not only likes her but is willing to go out of her way just to spend time with Amy. 

“Where else would I be?” The look Hope gives her reminds her of the look she’d had after Amy had kissed her. They’re down the stairs and out of the complex before she knows how she wants to reply. She presses Hope against a tree and has to get on her tiptoes to press her lips against Hope’s. Hope takes mercy on Amy and leans down, meeting her halfway. She pulls back and thinks no, this is the look Hope had after Amy had kissed her. Amy wonders if she’ll always look like that. She hopes so.

“I know we didn’t make each other any promises-“

“I’d make you a thousand promises Amy, there’s only one I want to.” When Hope tugs her back in for another kiss, she can’t believe her luck. Her girlfriend is a kickass photographer.


	3. Annabelle

Tanner (10:23) who u datin?

Annabelle (10:26) what makes you think i’m dating someone?

Tanner (10:27) u wont stp scing theo  
Tanner (10:28) hes sure ur married

Annabella (10:30) you’re both messes

Tanner (10:31) ur 1 2 talk

Texting Tanner gives her a headache sometimes. She loves him but he texts like a child got a hold of a phone. Of course the two of them would have already caught on. They know her too well. Idiots. 

“Hey.” Annabelle closes her message thread and slips her phone in her pocket. She drags Molly closer by locking their fingers together. “How was class?” Molly’s instinctive smile at seeing her makes her smile back.

“Interesting but glad it’s over.” Annabelle looks around dramatically at Molly’s words. “What?”

“I’m just looking for raining blood or locusts.”

“Shut up.”

“I just thought I’d never hear that. Don’t get me wrong, I’m willing to swing by the dollar store and buy some decorations. Pop some bottles.” Molly laughs and drags Annabelle down the hallway away from curious classmates. 

“I expect something better than dollar store decorations.”

“I can spring for two bucks but don’t let it go to your head.” Molly moves to take her hand away but Annabelle tightens her grip. She bumps into her with a wide smile in some semblance of peace. “Why so eager to get out of class?”

“Just wanted to see you.” Shit, she’s still surprised when Molly says things like that. 

The blush is embarrassing, it’s splotchy across Annabelle’s cheeks but doesn’t trail down her neck. Molly kisses Annabelle’s cheek and receives a warning look, the peace wouldn’t last long at this rate. “How’s Amy?”

“Good.”

“Still freaking out about me?” 

“Yes but good freaking out.” 

“As long as it’s good. Are you still freaking out about Hope?”

“I wouldn’t say freaking out exactly.”

“Hope loves it.”

Molly’s head snaps in her direction and Annabelle bites her lip to hide her smile. “You and Hope talk?” 

“Yeah, woe is us who crush on the wonder twins.” They set their backpacks on a table. Molly tries to play it cool but Annabelle sees her struggle not to freak out. She’ll give Molly more props than Amy but she isn’t much better. It shouldn’t be as endearing as it is but she finds herself already leaning into Molly’s space, eager to be closer. At least Hope understands. 

“Hope has a crush on Amy huh?” Annabelle shoots her a no duh look. “Obviously they’re dating now but still.”

“She has crushed over her since freshman year I’m pretty sure.”

“Yikes, Amy really isn’t good at picking that kind of stuff up. She was too absorbed in Ryan.” 

“Like you weren’t too obsessed with Nick to notice me.” 

“You didn’t have a crush on me then Belle.” Annabelle falters at the nickname, pausing before giving her a rare shy smile. She’s got to get out on the offensive if Molly is going to keep this up. 

“You’re right, I wasn’t your biggest fan at the time.” 

“I’m sorry about that, I didn’t really think things through. Accidental superiority complex is a bitch.”

“It’s not all your fault, I shouldn’t have reacted like I did either. Kinda a dick move to shit talk you to a bunch of dudes. Not exactly feminist of me.” 

She let years of Molly’s attitude wear on her and turn her into someone she didn’t necessarily like. Someone who shit talks women behind their back. She hated that other girls would call her Triple A but then she went ahead and trashed Molly to Tanner and Theo. They’re her bros but she should have drawn a line. 

“Yeah well you dealt with years of my superiority, it had to wear on you.” She hates Molly’s easy disregard. She knows she hurt Molly even if she won’t admit it to Annabelle. She saw the flash of hurt before she’d covered it and she’d bulldozed on, digging further into Molly. She’s ashamed of it even if Molly changed because of it. 

“Still, I wish I’d gone about it better.”

“I wish I did as well. At least this way I realized I was going down a bad path and I got this opportunity.” Her thumb brushes over Annabelle’s wrist. Annabelle senses the end of the conversation and knows from experience if they don’t end it now they’ll just keep circling and blaming themselves.

“Does it bother you? Nick and Ryan?”

“No. First off, Nick has nothing on you so hell no. Also, Nick told me he fucks with hufflepuffs and Ryan is the most hufflepuff person I know outside of Amy. It makes sense, I just picked up the wrong vibes.”

“You definitely didn’t.” She scoffs, easily remembering Nick’s charming smile aimed at Molly.

“What?”

“He was definitely coming onto you.” 

“Are you jealous?” Molly looks so pleased and smug that Annabelle regrets asking the question in the first place.

“Of course! First time anyone gets you to party and he takes the opportunity to flirt.” She remembers watching them from the outskirts of the party in disbelief. She was shocked Molly was there at all, let alone drinking and flirting with Nick. Nick, of course. She gets it, the dude is more charming than any guy that attractive has the right to be. The universe really messed up when she made him, he has no negatives. It isn’t fair. 

“Would you have flirted?”

“If I remember, I was the one who ended up taking you home.” Annabelle leans in and lightly kisses Molly. She knows she’s now the one wearing the cocky grin. 

“I’m pretty sure a ride home isn’t sexy.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” She traces a finger up and down Molly’s jean covered thigh. She’ still close enough she feels Molly’s breath hitch. She wants to press back in, instigate something a little more than a lazy kiss, but she knows they’re still in public. 

Their kissing is something Annabelle falls in love with. 

Dating Molly is easy. They come together seamlessly, both aware of the others’ likes and dislikes by this point. She had started cursing out the writers for one of her favorite shows so Molly went out and got her chili dogs that while Annabelle loves, she hates. Molly went into a hardcore study mode where she forgot to sleep so Annabelle took away her books and made sure she got some sleep. 

The kissing is definitely becoming a favorite pastime of Annabelle’s. They hadn’t gone further and both of them are okay with it. They are exploring each other and their very new relationship. She knows Molly hasn’t had sex yet and doesn’t want to push her. Her blood races at the thought of going further with Molly but she’s happy to take it slow. It’s different than her other relationships and she’s enjoying it.

Then Hope sits down next to her with Amy on Hope’s other side. 

“Tell Theo to stop texting me.” Hope grumbles as she tosses her phone on the table, which indeed has twenty-seven notifications from Theo.

“Why is he texting you?” Hope shoots her a look at her tone. Sue her. She had left the apartment to get away from them and pick up her girlfriend. More importantly, she wanted to make out with her girlfriend. Instead, Hope and Amy followed them to the table. 

Molly had decided to take summer classes and Annabelle decided to stay with her instead of going home for the whole summer. Amy and Hope are crashing with them for now. A cozy group adept at cock blocking her. Hope just pats her arm condescendingly. Asshole.

“I don’t know.”

“You haven’t opened them?”

“He sent me five at once. I was physically unable to open them.”

“You’re dating a rapid texter. Leave Theo alone.” Annabelle picks up Hope’s phone and opens Theo’s text thread.

“What?” Molly sounds distressed. 

“What’s up babe?”

“You know Hope’s code?”

“Of course.” She hands it back over to Hope who tucks it into her pants without even checking it. “He wants to go to pride.”

“Theo?” Amy’s eyebrows jump in surprise.

“Mhm. I’m down.” Hope agrees quickly for someone who wasn’t even willing to read Theo’s texts. Probably because it’ll make Amy happy. It does too, almost immediately. Amy smiles wide enough she looks like she’s glowing, Hope’s smile is smaller and more reserved but Annabelle has to look away.

Instead, she takes Molly’s fancy tea. “Tired of watching them eye fuck yet?”

“I was drinking that.” Molly is rapid blinking at her in offense. Annabelle knows how important her tea is to her. 

“Keyword being was.” She drinks Molly’s tea slowly to taunt her. Molly scowls at her and reaches for her drink. Annabelle moves it further away and laughs. She bites the corner of her lip in an attempt to stifle her laughter but she was unsuccessful. Molly’s eyes trail to her lips and the familiar burn returns. She licks her lips just to be sure she has Molly’s attention. 

“God you’re so gay how’d we not realize.” Amy interrupts the moment. Hope is also watching them but at least she didn’t interrupt. She’s going to kill her roommates at this rate. 

“It’s not like there were signs.” Molly sighs, her eyes still dark with a feeling Annabelle definitely wants to explore more. Hope and Annabelle look at each other. 

“There were signs?” Amy asks Hope.

“I’m so not getting involved.” Hope is so going to stick this on Annabelle.

“I went through all the women I admire and I wasn’t attracted to them.” Molly defends herself. Of course she used some scientific method or tried using logic. Attraction doesn’t follow the rules of logic.

“And me.” Hope’s brow scrunches at Amy’s words. She obviously is disturbed over the thought of Molly and Amy in any capacity.

“You obviously didn’t go through all of them.” Annabelle murmurs into the cup.

“What was that? You’re gonna have to speak up louder because some of us don’t speak shady bitch.” 

“Ms. Fine.” Annabelle feels Hope get knocked into her when Amy freaks out. 

“What?” Molly’s voice is tight and her face is going through a series of expressions. 

“You and Amy literally were two seconds from letting Ms. Fine put leashes on you.”

“Ew.” Amy cringes. “That’s more Theo’s alley.” Annabelle laughs at that before wiggling her eyebrows at Amy. “No way.”

“Seriously?” Hope asks her. She must have forgotten to pass that particular piece of information onto Hope. 

“Yep.” She pops the p, thoroughly enjoying this moment. It feels good to have all the answers. Molly’s mouth is still slightly agape, she’s obviously connecting her thinly veiled crush on Ms. Fine.

“Girl crushes are just crushes held beneath the oppressive hold of heteronormativity.” Amy says and Molly nods despite probably not hearing much of it. Annabelle rolls her eyes and Hope elbows her. It’s not her fault Hope’s girlfriend sounds more like a slogan than a person sometimes.

“Pride?” Molly brings back to the table. Apparently she’s trying to redirect the conversation and Annabelle is nice enough to return Molly’s drink.

“When is it?” 

“The twentieth.” Amy easily replies.

“Have you been?” Hope asks her. 

“Yep. It’s nice. It’ll be even more fun with you there.” Annabelle has just about reached her limit with their grossness and pulls out her phone.

Annabelle (11:13) apparently we’re doing pride 

Tanner (11:14) HELLYEA  
Tanner (11:15) t trying 2 get hope 

Annabelle (11:15) she’s coming

Tanner (11:15) u txt her?

Annabelle (11:15) or something

Tanner (11:16) !!!!!!  
Tanner (11:16) i saw her insta near u  
Tanner (11:16) ddt think u 2 hung  
Tanner (11:17) WAIT IS SHE UR NEW SO  
Tanner (11:17) i alwys got vibes frm her but ddt frm u

Annabelle (11:18) why not me?

Tanner (11:18) o shit no offense bro  
Tanner (11:19) i dunno it just seemed like u knew urself  
Tanner (11:19) never saw u w girls so figured its cus u ddt like em

Annabelle (11:20) with my rep last thing i needed was that going around too.

Tanner (11:21) :(((((   
Tanner (11:21) im sorry want me to kick some asses while im home?

She loves Tanner.

Annabelle (11:22) idiot 

Tanner (11:22) offer stands  
Tanner (11:22) r u dating Hope  
Tanner (11:22) cool if u dont wanna tell me about it

She really loves him.

Annabelle (11:23) I’m not, i do have a girlfriend. not sure she wants me to talk about it yet

Tanner (11:23) all good annie  
Tanner (11:24) she coming to pride?

“So we’re all going to pride?”

“I’m down. Who’re you texting?” Molly, the last to agree, answers.

“The local peasantry.”

Annabelle (11:26) yep, so is hope’s gf

Tanner (11:27) sicc  
Tanner (11:27) so its t, nick, ryan, hope and gf, u and gf, me

Annabelle (11:28) jared and gigi would probably be down too

Tanner (11:30) u hate jared 

Molly doesn’t. 

Annabelle (11:31) he’s not so bad

“It’s set. Theo, Tanner, Nick, Ryan, Jared, Gigi, and all of us are going together. There will probably be others there too. Like the theatre nerds.” Amy shoots her a look but she rolls her eyes. She can’t care about people who aren’t her people. 

Amy starts telling stories about the theatre kids like Annabelle will actually listen. She decides to spend her time more productively. Luckily she just slipped into flip flops when she left so she slides out of them. She runs her toes up and down Molly’s calf. Molly squint her eyes distrustingly at her and locks her jaw. 

She’s willing to wait for Molly but she isn’t dead. Everyday she wakes up to Molly and every day she’s stunned by how beautiful her girlfriend is. She never thought she’d be into sweaters and out of place jackets but here she is. Molly is wearing a flowy polka dot shirt that has been making her brain short circuit all day.

“Annabelle?” A voice calls from across the sidewalk. She looks up and curses her luck. She gestures to him and slips her foot back in her shoe. 

“Be right back.” Fuck her luck. 

“Hey Vic.” She’s careful to keep some distance in case he thinks they’re more familiar than they are. 

“Been awhile.” His hands are in his pockets and he’s grinning at her like he’s charming. He is, he was, but not so much now that she’s in a relationship.

“Yeah. Told you I’m seeing someone last time you hit me up.” 

“Yeah but I figured it’s college. Probably over by now. If not, what’s wrong with messing around a bit.” He doesn’t even pretend to have a different motive when he called out to her. 

“I’m not interested Vic. You’re a good looking guy, you’re not gonna have any issues getting another girl.” His eyes pinch with displeasure but he doesn’t argue or grab her when she turns back to her table.

The displeasure churns in her gut and causes her hands to shake. 

That look is a huge part of her problem. The underlying expectation that exists in all her interactions. It’s what’s led to a lot of her sexual encounters. 

She likes sex, loves it even. She loves the feeling of being close with someone and the shared passion. She likes the level of intimacy that comes with sex. She likes how happy it can be, how easy and carefree people can be. Whether it’s with men or women she just enjoys it but sometimes sex isn’t about sex. 

She loves the look on someone’s face when they want her, that happy pleased expression. It’s like she’s enough in that moment. It shouldn’t be about that but sometimes she can’t help it. Bouncing between her mom and dad, always in and out of their homes, she doesn’t feel like a whole person sometimes. Having to maintain her status quo as a popular girl wore on her, it still does. She’s spent a lot of her life not feeling like enough. Seeing someone look at her like she’s just what they want makes her blood pulse and often leads to sex she wouldn’t normally engage in.

Seeing the opposite, the displeasure and let down expression, makes her crash through the floor. She’s so invested in other people’s opinions of her that seeing that disappointed expression sends her into a spiral. Just like now.

When she lets sex be about these things it ruins it. The need to please people is so ingrained in her that she finds herself indulging them too often. It makes her feel dirty, it makes her feel like Triple A. 

She sits back down numbly and she knows she’s spiraling so she tells a joke and laughs along with the group. She feels numb. Hope, who’s more attuned to her, notices. Surprisingly so does Molly. 

That’s worrisome. Molly hasn’t noticed any of her spirals or attacks the entire time they’ve been roommates. She’s been able to shove that shit down until she isn’t around Molly. She’s even been careful enough to turn on the shower when she takes her meds so molly won’t hear the telltale rattle of pills. 

“You okay?” Molly whispers it, trying to be discreet. Annabelle loves her but right now her stomach won’t stop churning. All she sees is Vic’s look of disappointment and wonders how long it will take for Molly to look at her like that.

“Yeah.” She’s never really lied to Molly before and it feels wrong. It just makes her feel worse. 

“We’re gonna grab drinks if we’re gonna be here all afternoon. We’re not all as prepared as you Molly.” Hope’s hand is loose around her arm but still directing. Hope probably didn’t earn points with Molly over the comment. Considering their tenuous relationship Hope should be more careful. 

“You been taking your meds?”

“Of course.” She’s a bit offended Hope has to even ask. She wouldn’t just stop taking them, she’s been good for years. She even still goes to see a therapist despite moving away from her old one. 

“I’m just worried.” It’s not exactly an apology but it’s close.

“I’m just…” Annabelle isn’t sure how to explain she hadn’t expected seeing someone she fucked months ago and that it’s freaking her out. It’s making her think about dozens of possibilities that probably won’t happen and all she can hear is Triple A ringing in her ears.

“Molly noticed you freaking out. We can probably get away with my helping you this time but you’re going to have to talk to her about it. Does she know?” Hope lets her rest against a wall, she’s not crowding her but she isn’t exactly giving her a lot of space either. 

“Telling the girl you just started dating you’re depressed isn’t exactly hot, Hope.”

“It’s human. It’s you. It’s something she should know. She’d want to know, help if she could.” Hope is being too reasonable and it’s pissing her off. “Did he say something to you?”

“We screwed a while back.”

“Did he get pushy?”

“No. He was just…” She doesn’t know how to verbalize it but Hope seemingly understands. She wraps her arms around Annabelle and tugs her into a hug. Fuck she’s tall. How does Amy even kiss her? Does she need to take a break and go grab a step ladder?

“I know it doesn’t help much but you’re great. It doesn’t matter who you do or don’t sleep with. Molly won’t think so either.” Hope somehow checks all her anxieties that flared and Annabelle laughs. 

“We talk too much.”

“Got it all huh?”

“Yeah.” She feels dumb, she knows she overreacted but her brain doesn’t always follow what she knows. “When do we start matching outfits?”

“Sometime after getting matching tattoos.”

“They don’t!” She isn’t honestly sure but she would believe it in a heartbeat.

“Not yet but I saw Amy’s Pinterest board for it.”

“We’d need a catchphrase.”

“A no boys allowed sign.”

“Get platonic married.”

“Crush on the same teacher.”

“We’re in different schools.”

“Same person?”

“Amy looked cute in that ‘fuck the patriarchy’ shirt.” Annabelle pulls away, laughing her ass off, as Hope prods her rib cage. “God I wonder how-“

“You two do not have drinks.” Amy’s looking between them suspiciously and Annabelle laughs harder.

“Hope.” She’s wheezing by this point. “You gotta take it off or I’ll lose all self control.” The aforementioned shirt happens to be stamped on a tie dye that hurts Annabelle’s eyes. Hope must know her aversion to tie dye because she covers a graceless laugh.

“One more joke and I’ll make sure Molly knows all about a certain midnight phone call.” Annabelle stops laughing and Molly’s analyzing stare finally breaks off. 

“Her what now?” Molly looks like she had when a classmate told her it was impossible to get an A in the course. If Hope spills Annabelle will declare open war and tell Amy every embarrassing detail about Hope.

“Drinks anyone?” Annabelle diverts.


	4. Hope

Annabelle’s head is resting on her stomach while Hope reads. Annabelle’s earbuds are plugged in and the music is loud enough she can hear it. She’s been scrolling her phone for a few hours now while the wonder twins go wild. 

Hope donned a classic lesbian black and white print shirt and paired it with a leather jacket. Due to the simplicity of her pride outfit she was ready hours ago. Annabelle had just decided to swipe gay and bi pride flag paint on her cheeks and called it good. Amy and Molly are taking hours.

She isn’t even sure they’re accomplishing much dressing or painting. They’re mostly communicating in their broken language where they complete each other’s sentences and yell odd compliments at each other. Amy is more hyped up than Hope has seen her since their first official date. It’s adorable but even she has to grab a distraction after a while. 

Annabelle hadn’t waited like Hope, she pulled out her phone as soon as she was finished with her paint. Hope had been enamored by Amy for a while but the appeal wore off and she cracked a well read book open. 

Hope looks over to check on them and her eyes widen at the sight. Amy is an explosion of rainbows. She’s covered in glitter and bright colors.

“I’m gonna need to go to an optometrist.” Annabelle murmurs. Her earbuds are resting on her chest, the music still playing. 

“You’re going to pride. Get used to it.” Hope nudges Annabelle who looks at her with a look of contempt. 

“A terrible mistake.” 

“Like you aren’t excited.” 

“You’re right. I’m looking forward to watching Amy tripping over Ryan’s heels.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Annabelle break out in a peel of laughter. Hope feels one of Annabelle’s elbows dig into her ribs as she laughs. Amy and Molly look over for a moment before going back to their shenanigans.

“This is so weird.” Annabelle says after she finally calms down.

“What part?”

“Us being friends, us dating them, us in Amy’s childhood room. Life is wild.” Annabelle looks pensive.

“Would you change anything?” Hope already knows her own answer but she’s curious about Annabelle’s.

“Not a thing.” Annabelle’s soft smile in Molly’s direction is uplifting.

She’s glad Annabelle is happy with Molly. She never really thought she’d be friends with Annabelle of all people. They were in each other’s spheres in high school but they rarely directly interacted. Annabelle was the popular party girl and Hope just wasn’t. She was always a little quieter, a little more introverted. It’s not a bad thing and it’s not a barrier between them now. Besides, Hope likes a good party. 

Annabelle and her interests deviate. Hope prefers tactile objects like books and true camera while Annabelle reads and take pictures off her phone. Hope loves the aesthetics of generations past while Annabelle lives for their generation. Annabelle embodies everything their generation entails from Snapchat to messy buns and iced coffee. Their friendship isn’t like Amy and Molly.

Amy and Molly are their own people but they have a lot in common. Sometimes too much. Hope and Annabelle are friends due to something different than shared interests or girlfriends who know each other. It works for them. Their relationship is built on mutual understanding and genuine friendship. She’s come to confide in Annabelle and she does the same with Hope. She thinks Annabelle has actually become her best friend, as much as the thought surprises her. 

Hope looks at Amy’s happy smile and feels her heart grow. She feels like the Grinch most of the time. She let her own internalized feelings poison her. Her attraction to Amy and Amy’s disregard for Hope had caused her to become caustic. She hadn’t intended to become as harsh towards Amy as she had. 

She’s naturally kind of rude. She doesn’t always intend it but a lot of the time she does. It’s just who she is. It’s hard for her to care about a lot of things but when she does, she cares with her whole being. She doesn’t know how to do things halfway. She loves with her whole heart and hates with just as much. 

Her brain got confused when her heart played her. 

Loving Amy is easy, it always has been. She’s loved Amy since she sat next to the bullied kid with acne back in third grade. That’s who Amy is. Hope never stood a chance. Her love just got coated in acerbic wit. 

It’s not that she went out of her way to bully Amy. She just didn’t let the opportunities slide by. It wasn’t even remotely cool of her. She knows that. She’s apologized enough that Amy has banned her from apologizing. That’s another thing Annabelle understands. It’s not even that she was aware enough not to actively bully Amy or others. It’s more that she didn’t have the energy too.

It was beneath her to get so involved. Not necessarily in the way Molly thought she was above everyone. It’s just that she doesn’t care. The thought of seeking Amy sounded draining. It’s the same reason she chooses not to speak as often as her friends. She just doesn’t feel the need to always speak. Not when she has Amy to complete her silences. 

Also Annabelle and Molly, the loudmouths.

She isn’t necessarily lazy. She’s an explorer at heart. She backpacked all over the US and a bit in Europe, she explores life and possibilities in books, she tries cuisine and hunts for the perfect picture. She isn’t afraid to put work in. She isn’t hesitant to start or meet conflict head on. 

She is just repulsed by the thought of doing anything she doesn’t want to. 

That being said, where Amy is involved, Hope wants it all.

Hope wants to be her girlfriend, she wants to move in with Amy, she wants to spend the rest of her life with Amy. She knows it’s too soon, too quick to be thinking like that in a relationship. Hope doesn’t do things halfway. She’s been in love with Amy for years now and she knows she always will be. 

“Hope knows what she wants and she wants that puss-“ Amy slaps a hand over Molly’s mouth. Amy’s eye are enough Hope can practically see the back of her eyeballs. Hope had only been spacing out for a few minutes and this happens. It’s a miracle they survived so long apart. 

“Hi.” Amy waves ineffectively and nods her head. Considering she’s still covering Molly’s mouth it looks ridiculous. 

“Is that true?” Annabelle asks her. She’s finally standing up and off of Hope’s stomach. She slides off the top bunk and stretches.

Hope considers which answer would embarrass Amy the least. She decides none, Amy is doomed. Hope raises an eyebrow at Amy and quirks her lips into a dirty smile. Amy gulps and Annabelle takes the opportunity to free Molly. Annabelle drags Molly into a hug turned wrestle. Hope looks away before she needs to bleach her eyes. 

She gets off the bed as well, avoiding the tangled mess of limbs that used to be her friends. She drops onto the bed, knees bouncing against the mattress. She traps Amy’s legs beneath hers. Amy still looks dazed and it’s killing Hope. She doesn’t know how she got so lucky. Unfortunately Amy seems to remember herself. “Don’t mess up the glitter.” Hope can feel Amy’s breathless words brush against her thumb as it swipes over her lips.

She takes her hand back, showing Amy the speckles of glitter she collected. Glitter that wasn’t supposed to be on her lips, just her cheeks. “Thanks.” Amy’s gaze pierces through her as she licks her lips. Amy accidentally gets glitter in her mouth in the process. Hope moves forward to see what stardust tastes like on the lips of her love. 

A pillow hits her head.

“They’re here. Try keeping it in your pants.” The fact Annabelle says this while straddling Molly in a position similar to hers makes Hope scowl. “Someone’s grumpy.” Annabelle walks over to the door and Hope stands, offering Amy a hand to stand as well. Amy grabs the collar of her jacket and pulls her into a deeper kiss than Hope has ever gotten while in public, or as public as those two can be. She figures out what stardust tastes like.

Amy pulls away and walks passed her, dragging Hope’s hand so she’ll follow. It’s a good thing now because Hope finds herself in Amy’s place moments ago. She’s too happy to make her smile flirty. Amy seems to like it just fine. 

“Annie!” A blur picks Annabelle up as soon as they leave Amy’s house.

“Christ.” Annabelle wheezes from the tight grip.

“Bro!” Theo joins the group hug and Molly watches on like its an animal slaughter happening before her eyes. Being tossed back into high school will do that to a person.

“Hey Hope.” Nick’s smile is genuine and she returns it. She even accepts a half hug to Amy’s surprise. She had Nick for a group project once and got to know him a little better. He’s not a bad guy. He respected her silence and her space, he even carried his own weight. 

“Amy!” Ryan pulls Amy into a spunky hug that Amy semi-awkwardly returns. Jared and Molly have a warm greeting that doesn’t have the same awkwardness surprisingly. 

“You’re dating Molly?” Theo asks Annabelle, his head turning between the two as he connects the dots.

“Yeah.” Hope is glad Annabelle finally talked things out with Molly because the smile on her face is too precious to be held back. She’s glowing with pride at introducing Molly as her girlfriend.

“I always figured you two were secretly rad.” Tanner says to Amy and Molly. Yeah, they all underappreciated each other in high school.

Most of the others dressed similarly to Annabelle and Hope. Basic designs but they all wore something appropriate for pride. Theo is the only one to dress more like Amy and Molly. He’s wearing flared jeans and forwent his shirt. The pink of his scars match the pride flag wrapped around his shoulders. 

Then Gigi appears. 

She’s so shiny the sun reflects off her. Hope is pretty sure rainbows have burned their way onto her retinas. That’s not what surprises her, she’s known Gigi for years, it’s what unfolds after her grand entrance. 

“Amy.” Gigi’s entire focus is on Amy.

“Oh god.” She hears Jared mutter.

Gigi kisses both sides of Amy’s face and grazes her nose over hers. Amy looks shocked but not surprised. “I’ve missed you.” 

“Hey Gigi.” Amy’s smiling but her eyes look wild. 

“Oh god.” Annabelle slams into her side. “Oh fuck.” She sounds hysterical.

“You discovered your path.” Amy nods at Gigi’s words. Hope is glad someone understands her. 

“We should head over to the parade.” Molly cuts in, hands pushing at the group to move. “Let’s go people.”

Amy smiles gratefully at Molly and Gigi looks at her a little too knowingly. 

Then it clicks. 

Oh. 

Oh fuck.

Amy notices Hope’s expression and freezes in place. It’s a suspended moment where no one moves. 

“You can wreck my jellies anytime. Either of you.” Gigi breaks the silence in the worst imaginable way.

“She means candy crush!” Hope tilts her head at that, she wasn’t born yesterday. “Okay we had sex but she does mean candy crush.” At that a portion of their group decides it’s time to start toward the parade. 

She can’t really comprehend the fact Amy and Gigi had sex. It’s like hearing the earth skipped across the sun. It’s about on par with anytime Molly jokingly flirts with Amy. It’s a break in the universe’s most basic coding. 

Amy shifts and Hope sees the worried expression. 

“Good thing I play for keeps.” Amy’s relief is instant.

She’d never judge Amy for anything she did when they weren’t together. She has no right nor inclination to be upset about something before their relationship. She knows how nervous Amy is about sex since the bathroom incident, not either of their finest hours, and doesn’t curse her any good experience. 

Enough women get shamed in the world, Amy doesn’t need to be one of them. Annabelle’s teary voice on a crackling phone is enough to stop any bitter thoughts in their path. The knowledge of what that kind of shaming can do to a person. 

She loves Amy with her whole heart. Sex or attraction with Gigi she can’t begin to understand included. 

“I don’t do well kept.” Gigi replies. 

“Don’t think she meant you, lady killer.” Annabelle steps between Amy and Gigi, herding Gigi towards the group. 

Amy walks over with her hands in her pockets. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“It’s okay. We don’t have to tell each other everything.”

“We don’t have to but I should have. I want to tell you everything.” Amy links their hands together and they walk behind the rest of them. Hope squeezes Amy’s hand reassuringly.

The parade is perfect. It’s like something magical. It’s something for both Hope and Amy. It’s a history of fighting back against oppression, a sign of love earned through rebellion that Amy lives for. For Hope, it’s their faces. The beaming joy off of young and old faces. The bitter dregs of history carved in wrinkles weary of fighting. The fierce energy bouncing between generations. Everyone gathered in celebration, in memory, in pride. 

She’s glad she brought her camera. This is what she lives for. It’s art. She loves taking pictures because she captures the art of life. Whether it be the growth of a tree, the snowfall of a mountain, or the crow’s feet of newly married couple, life is the art that she’s desperate to capture.

They head towards the festival after watching the parade. She takes a few pictures here as well. She’s sure to capture as many booths as possible. It’s on accident that she sees Molly almost die when Annabelle comes back with a new shirt. It’s a cropped shirt with a slogan written on it. She walks over to Hope and tosses a swag bag at her.

“Since you aren’t taking free shit I did in your name.” Annabelle tells Hope. She ignores her.

“If you don’t do something soon I’m pretty sure Molly is going to snap.”

“What do you mean?” She turns and sees Molly and Amy talk-yelling and gesturing in Annabelle’s direction. “I’m being patient. It’s Molly’s first relationship with a woman.”

“That’s not the look of someone who wants to wait.” Molly’s dark gaze is locked onto the soft skin of Annabelle’s exposed stomach. Desire written as clearly as the . “I think she’s waiting on you. Unless you want to be stalled in a bisexual deathbed do something.”

Annabelle groans unhappily. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

“You could always dress up as a teacher. Act out a little loving Annabelle meets Ms. Fine action.” Hope offers with a laugh.

Annabelle’s eyes widen. “That’s…” A salacious grin takes over Annabelle’s expression. “You’re a genius!” Annabelle picks up Hope by her hips and spins her around. It has to look ridiculous considering the height difference. She’s surprised Annabelle can even lift her. Apparently yoga is the shit.

She speeds off and yanks Molly away from Amy. Hope cringes and hopes Annabelle knows she didn’t mean here and now. 

Amy is looking down at a display with a thoughtful expression. She looks beautiful drenched in sunlight, hair framing her face, with a look of adoration. Hope takes the photo and looks down at her camera. It’s one of those moments where what is seen with the eye is captured perfectly by the lense. It’s a golden frame of beauty.

A slim pale finger pushes the camera down and out of her face. Amy is even more beautiful up close. She presses a light kiss to Amy’s lips and wraps her arms around her waist. Amy tosses her arms around her neck and holds her close.

“You know the sun?” Amy murmurs into Hope’s chest.

“I might.”

“I think you’re my sunrise and my sunset.”


	5. Molly Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, thanks for reading this! I really appreciate all your comments, I’ve read them all and they inspired me to finish this before pride month ended (in my time zone at least). This is the end of this installment but I’ll probably write some more in this universe later. Thanks!

“Where the fuck are my overalls?” She hears Hope call out down the hallway.

“Maybe next to your tired ass vintage aesthetic.” Annabelle’s muffled reply comes from the hallway. Annabelle opens the door to their bedroom with her hands full of makeup and paint. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you over American Eagle’s rejection.”

“Buy a few shirts and suddenly it’s a thing.” Annabelle grumbles to Molly.

“I love you but it was way more than a few shirts.” Molly takes some of the make up out of Annabelle’s hands before she drops it. Annabelle blows a strand of her hair that fell out of her bun away from her face, it doesn’t help much.

“Was an intervention really necessary?”

“Absolutely.” 

Annabelle pouts at Molly taking Hope’s side. “Hope wore the same ugly ass jacket throughout high school and she doesn’t get this level of disrespect.”

“I expect terrible fashion out of her.” 

“Yes! Join my side. Fuck Hope and her terrible opinion.”

Molly scrunches her face and gives Annabelle a look. “I’ll leave the fucking to Amy.”

“Ew.”

“Don’t become a prude on me, Belle.” Molly points her makeup brush at Annabelle to emphasize her point. 

Annabelle leans forward and bites the tip of her makeup brush, waggling her eyebrows for effect. “That’s so gross. I’ve had this for years. You just put my dead cells in your mouth.”

“Jeez Molly, slow down the dirty talk or we won’t be going anywhere.”

“Why do I put up with you again?” Molly closes her left eye as she puts the thick glittery eyeshadow on.

“All the American Eagle merch obviously.”

“You’re being too cute I need you to tone it down or I will stab my eyeball on accident.”

“I can’t not be cute. That’s the real reason you stick with me.”

“It’s definitely your ass.”

“I would throw something at you if I didn’t care more about your eyes than you.” 

“The booty doesn’t lie Belle.”

“That’s it.” Annabelle reaches over and takes the brush out of Molly’s hands and turns the chair she’s sitting in around. Annabelle is hovering over her, hands braced against the seat.

“Is this supposed to prove something?” Molly’s smile is self-satisfied and she knows it. Molly trails her hand up Annabelle’s neck, brushing her thumb over her jaw.

“I forget.” At Annabelle’s distracted words, Molly pulls her into a slow kiss. Annabelle responds quickly, her mouth opening at Molly’s insistence. Molly’s other hand reaches out and rests on Annabelle’s hips. At the feeling of Molly’s hand she presses closer. The chair slides away from Annabelle, who almost trips at the sudden movement.

Annabelle’s glazed eyes look from Molly to the chair several times before they travel lower. “Wheels.” 

Molly didn’t know love could be like this. She grew up on forced and uncomfortable romances. Romances where the woman falls for the man who doesn’t deserve her. Then she started banning any of those kinds of movies from her watch list and searched for better romances. Romances where both the characters deserved each other. When she found movies where they deserved each other, she realized how pathetic it was that she was so desperate for that. 

Deserving each other is such a low expectation. She’d been programmed to think that was it, the best romance could be, an equal emotional investment. They don’t talk about what real love is. 

It’s falling in love. Not once but always. Falling in love isn’t a one time occasion. She didn’t shake Cupid’s hand when Annabelle and her first met, nor when they first confessed their feelings, not even when Molly first realized she loves Annabelle. It’s all of those times, it’s every day she’s with Annabelle. 

She falls more in love when Annabelle wakes her up by nuzzling her shoulder, when Annabelle bites her lip to hold back a smile or comment and how she always fails at it, even when they fight. Molly knows no matter what they fight about, no matter how bad it is, they will always make up. She should be more wary but she simply can’t. She’s unable to conceive a world where they don’t make up and fall asleep together.

Watching Annabelle dumbly looking at the wheels like she’s not really seeing them makes Molly fall in love all over again. 

Molly stands up and directs them towards the bed. As much as she loves Annabelle and no matter how cute the confounded expression is, she doesn’t want to die on a barely put together rolling chair.

She presses Annabelle into the mattress and recaptures her lips. Annabelle wraps an arm around Molly’s back, her hand dragging down her back. Molly nips Annabelle’s lower lip and she hears the blonde moan. She slips her hand beneath Annabelle’s shirt and runs her hand across the soft skin. Molly pulls away to Annabelle’s protest. She sucks at the juncture between Annabelle’s jaw and her neck before trailing her lips down her throat. 

She pulls back and sees Annabelle’s eyes darken with desire. She looks eager and impatient, probably because she knows how Molly is. It’s like every debate, every fight she’s ever been in, she likes a slow victory. The drawn out exhilaration ignites her blood. Watching Annabelle come undone is one of her favorite sights. 

Annabelle’s hand fists Molly’s shirt as her breathing grows heavier. She brings her hand up to Molly’s and drags it to the button of her jeans. Molly decides to oblige her. She’s eager too, not quite willing to draw this out. 

It’s been a while. 

They’re both deep in school and work. Annabelle has been focused on perfecting her thesis while working full time. It amazes Molly how smart her girlfriend is every day. She’s one of the smartest people Molly has ever known. Annabelle is determined to be the best she can be and she isn’t messing around.

The only downside is that they’ve barely seen each other in what feels like months. Despite living together, they’re both in and out of the apartment at all times. 

So, she unsnaps the button to Annabelle’s jeans.

She makes the grave mistake of looking down.

She can’t help convulsing with laughter. 

“Molly if you stop I’ll actually fucking kill you.” It only makes Molly laugh harder.

“I can’t!” She can’t breath, she can’t stop laughing. Annabelle groans with irritation, a far cry from earlier.

“I’m killing Amy later.”

It takes Molly a few moments to calm down enough to respond. “What’d she do?”

“Nothing, I’m just pretty sure she’s your horcrux or something.” It sets Molly off again.

“How?”

“I don’t know Moll she’s your death soul piece.” 

“I mean how the fuck did you hide those?” Molly gestures to the offending label branding Annabelle a sneaky liar. 

“Oops.”

“We went through all of your drawers! We tossed them all out!”

“While you all were pawing through my drawers like filthy miscreants, I was wearing the drawers all along.” 

“You were so desperate you hid a pair of underwear by wearing them?”

“Who says it was only one pair?” Molly pokes Annabelle and looks around the room. “I’m not displaying them, dork.” Annabelle huffs and tosses her head back against the mattress, throwing her arms wide dramatically. “I was doomed by my own hubris. My most precious possession became an unwitting chastity belt.”

“And I’m the dork?”

Molly wipes the stray tears from her eyes and curses the fact she’s probably going to have to reapply eyeshadow. She looks back at Annabelle and finds her no longer pissy like Molly had expected. 

Annabelle is looking at her with a soft smile and her eyes are glimmering. “You’re beautiful.” Molly knows she probably has rainbow and mascara streaks across her face but Annabelle says it like it’s irrefutable. When Annabelle is looking at her like that, she could say anything and Molly would agree.

She thinks maybe Annabelle falls in love with her every day too. 

Annabelle’s fingers card through her hair and Molly rests her head on Annabelle’s shoulder. She misses this too.

Missing sex is one thing but she misses the simple moments of intimacies. She misses cuddling while watching something together. She misses just being able to exist together. Even if they don’t talk or do anything, being near Annabelle makes her happy. She misses the smell of vanilla lotion and thinly veiled come-ons. She’d even go back to helping Annabelle study psychology terms just for some more time together.

She stays in Annabelle’s arms for longer than strictly necessary. She should be fixing her make up before Amy and Hope come looking for them but she isn’t quite ready to move.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Molly.” 

“Molly I need you.” Amy’s voice comes from the hall but she’s stopped at the door. “Why is this locked?” 

“When did you even lock it?” Molly asks Annabelle. She doesn’t remember Annabelle ever locking it.

“I have my ways.” Molly is impressed despite herself. Molly begrudgingly stands to open the door and Annabelle fixes her disarray clothing.

Hope walks in and smirks at Annabelle who apparently hadn’t tidied up very well.

“We need to find the right jacket.” Amy tells her. She’s already got her pants and tank top on but apparently can’t decide on a jacket. 

“Got it.”

“Stay with Annabelle?” Amy asks Hope.

“Why? I can’t stand her.”

“You’re best friends.” Amy sounds like she redacted a few insults. They’ve been at it all day.

“I’ll have you know I don’t even know her name. Hope who? I don’t know that bitch.”

“If we don’t leave now we’re going to be single.” Amy grumbles to Molly. All. Day. Even Amy appears to be at her breaking point with those two. Amy turns and leaves and Molly is quick to follow her out.

“Just kidding. You know you’re number two in my dms.” She hears Annabelle say as they round the hallway. 

“Why are they so much?” Amy wraps her arms around Molly’s shoulders and lets her drag her along.

“They never learned how to act.” Amy and Hope’s room is a mess. Clothes are strewn all over the room, their bed is unmade, books are even knocked over. “Amy.”

“I know.”

“You’re doing great.” She moves to Amy’s closet and starts sorting through it. 

“Tanner still meeting us there?”

“Yea, his flight leaves tomorrow so he can make it.”

“Hopefully he doesn’t get too drunk, flying hungover is a bitch.”

“How would you know that, Amy?” 

“I’m rock and roll obviously.” Amy might sound more convincing if she wasn’t wearing pink fuzzy slippers. 

“Yes!” It’s perfect. She grabs it and shoves it in Amy’s arms. “Take your shirt off.”

“Bossy.” Amy does take it off though. Molly bites the tip of her tongue and raises her eyebrow. “Stop! Hope has a sixth sense for when you do that.” 

“She’s the mistress, she can put up with it.” Molly pokes back into the closet and comes back out with a cute bra. “Here.” Amy switches bras and tries to put her tank top back on. “Just put on the jacket.”

“What? No!”

“Trust me it will look great.”

“Molly!”

“You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with it but it’ll break Hope’s brain.”

Amy perks up at that. “You think so?”

“She’s gonna wanna eat you like an all you can eat buffet.” 

“Molly!”

“Are you terrorizing my girlfriend?” Hope’s voice comes from the other side of the door.

“Come in.” Molly calls out.

Hope opens the door with Annabelle behind her. Hope stops in her tracks when she sees Amy. It’s been ages since Hope wore that jacket but all of them know it is important to her. It’s _her_ jacket. Seeing Amy in it, without a shirt no less, is probably killing her.

Score for Molly. 

She walks out to give the two their privacy. “Your welcome.” She teases Hope when she passes by her.

Molly goes back to fixing her eyeshadow. Annabelle stays nearby, almost always touching her.

It’s a telling sign.

Annabelle has always been tactile in their relationship. Even when they were just friends she was a touchy person. This is something more, it’s almost desperate. It’s like she’s afraid to not be touching her. 

Molly understands.

Spending the morning together has highlighted how little time they’ve spent together over the past few months. The strain that’s been building is more apparent in the light of their happiness. 

The nights of falling asleep alone and days without even seeing each other have been wearing on Molly. It’s not intentional or really either of their faults. The absence took hold in their relationship and they let it spread. They’re both busy and they let their relationship slide into the background.

She kisses Annabelle’s fingers and tries to soothe the worried expression. Annabelle offers her a sad smile and runs her thumb across Molly’s cheekbone.

“After.” Annabelle promises. 

They’ll have now, have today, and talk about it after. Molly doesn’t doubt them, she doesn’t doubt they’ll work it out. Something does have to change. Not as an ultimatum but because she misses Annabelle, she misses them. She doesn’t want there to be the distance that’s built between them.

“After.” 

They all load into Amy’s car and head off to pride. Annabelle’s laying her head on Molly’s lap in the backseat which is causing Amy to panic. Hope’s holding Amy’s hand and scrolling through her phone for music.

Hope and Annabelle take off when they arrive, apparently over themselves. They disappear in the swarm of bodies. Amy and her decide to go sit on the grass and take it in. It’s become a thing for all of them to go to pride. Sometimes they’re joined by friends from high school, college, or work but the four of them always go together. Every year. 

“Hey Molly?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you called Malala.” 

Molly hugs Amy. “So am I.”

She never expected herself to end up here. She’d planned to move in with Amy. Annabelle and Hope weren’t part of that plan. She sees them trying to buy drinks for all of them at a booth. Apparently they found Tanner. She stands up from the grass and offers her hand to Amy. They wander over to the rest of the group. 

If Molly had been told in senior year that she’d willingly go to pride with Annabelle and Hope she would have laughed. Now, she just tugs Amy towards their respective girlfriends.

By the time they get there, Annabelle is ranting, Tanner is laughing uncontrollably, and even Hope looks vaguely amused. “Molly! I look gay right?”

She’s wearing rainbow gym shorts and a grey crop top. “Yeah?”

“Thank you! These absolute morons walked by bitching about how we,” She gestures aggressively towards Tanner, “are a stereotypical straight couple.”

“It was hilarious. They were talking loud but still thought we wouldn’t hear.” Tanner said, still trying to reign his laughter. 

“They didn’t fucking care if we heard, Tanner. They’re such assholes.”

“You definitely ripped them a new one so they have plenty.” Hope reveals.

“Good.” Everyone gives Amy a shocked look. “What? Yeah I think should be a positive place but they started it.”

“Thank you!” Annabelle shouts, practically shaking with the force of her feelings. “I have a fucking rainbow on my ass and they still think I’m straight? Just cus I was with a guy?”

“It shouldn’t matter even if you were in plain clothes and with a guy. People forget bisexuals and pansexuals make up a huge portion of our community.” 

She loses her best friend to her girlfriend who start animatedly talking about bi erasure. Hope passes her a drink and they stand next to each other silently, both amused by their girlfriends. 

This isn’t exactly her normal, she thinks this is better than her normal. This life she’s made with these three women is her extraordinary.


End file.
